


“ no backsies “

by vanity_dee



Series: the boys & all their moments in between. [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Set in Current TImes, alex loves the arctic monkeys, luke is just in love really, reggie smokes weed here but he isn’t weed crazy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanity_dee/pseuds/vanity_dee
Summary: just another night of the boys sitting in reggie’s backyard at three in the morning.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: the boys & all their moments in between. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138433
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	“ no backsies “

**Author's Note:**

> I intend for this to seem like any another small moment between the boys, small moments are always fun <3.

Luke started off as being the only nighttime one in their group. Lyrics didn't always show up when he felt like it, sometimes they showed up when he was brushing his teeth for bed and then all of a sudden he wasn't going to sleep.

Reggie followed after Luke. Nights of pure nerves kept him awake in his house so his sleeping schedule was already pretty screwed up. Alex was last, he always appreciated a good eight-hour sleep but it was kinda hard for him to get that now. 

He got used to the soothing presence of either one or both of his boyfriends curled around him while he slept. Alex never managed to stay asleep for long if they weren't with him, his body acting and feeling as if it had lost a crucial part of itself.

Julie was the only one of them left whose sleeping schedule was rather regular and decent. She went to sleep at around ten and woke up at 8. The youngest out of the four of them and yet the most responsible.

After school, the gang spent the day at Reggie's. His parents weren't home all of this week because they were off on a vacation to " _reignite the spark_ " between them. The trip being proposed by their marriage counselor. According to Reggie the counseling had been great for _them_ , but it wasn't going to heal all the PTSD he'd received over the years.

Julie brought her keyboard over so she and Luke worked on a new song for essentially the whole day. This melody was stuck in her head all day, Julie was humming it just about everywhere until Luke picked up on it. That was usually their process, he brought the lyrics to her melody, a system so effortlessly perfect.

While they worked Reggie and Alex pitched ideas, some making it meanwhile others didn't, until Alex dragged Reggie to the grocery store to find what they'd be eating for dinner later on.

Julie stayed until family dinner with Carlos and Ray at eight. She warned Luke not to worry about the song until tomorrow but they both knew the lyrics in his head wouldn't cease until the song was finished.

So that's how they got here.

Luke slumped on a counter in Reggie's kitchen and Alex shuffling around to prepare dinner which was going to be Mac and Cheese.

" _You call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours_."

As of lately Alex had been getting into the _Acrtic Monkeys_ more. His new obsession grew on Luke and was slowly growing on Reggie also.

Luke looked up from his notebook to watch Alex dance around slowly while he cooked. His phone was playing _I Wanna Be Yours_ on a level soft enough that when Alex sang along he was a bit louder than the phone.

Luke made note to add room for Alex in this new song, he didn't sing as much as the rest of them did and it was a damm shame. A beautiful voice that belonged to a beautiful boy.

" _I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours_."

"Where's Reggie?" The boy in question had been in the living room working on math homework with Alex earlier after they got back from the store. Luke didn't see him there now though.

The smell of bud hit him as Alex threw butter into the pot, "backyard smoking."

Alcohol was never Reggie's thing, it reminded him of his parents and all together triggered him, never had Reggie drank even the littlest sip of beer. 

And he hadn't wished to either.

Instead he smoked weed although he didn't do it often. Maybe once every few months. It was only something he did when he felt like he really needed to shut off his constant inner monologue.

Alex often brought up that the long term effects of weed were less than the effects alcohol gave, and of course he knew that, Alex made sure to research weed very thoroughly when it became Reggie's thing. He just liked to be in the know okay?

" _At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean, I wanna be yours_."

  
Luke tapped Alex's phone to see the time, it was just about to be three in the morning, his parents would already be tucked into bed sleeping peacefully. He and Alex didn't want to leave Reggie home alone this week so they all stayed at Reggie's. 

Alex's parents were becoming increasingly aware of just how much time their son spent with his band mates. Of just how _close_ they were. Honestly Luke was pretty damm proud they were barely figuring it out. The three of them had been together since freshman year and they were already about to graduate.

How did they not hear all the giggling going on in Alex's room at night? Or the _other_ noises.

Luke was _very_ vocal in bed.

Alex was planning to come out after graduation and after he moved out. His parents set up a fund for him when he started middle school for this time in his life specifically, for when he got a place of his own. Adding the money they were making off the band, and the money Luke earned from the music store he worked at, they had quite enough for an apartment they were looking at with Ray's realtor friend.

Luke just hoped everything turned up alright in the end with Alex's parents. He didn't know what to expect from them but he knew no matter Alex would have him, Reggie, and Julie to fall back on if anything. He'd always have them.

"Here, eat," a bowl was set down next to Luke on the counter space, Alex having put it down. It smelt fantastically cheesy and Alex even made Luke a few pieces of buttered toast, his favorite combination.

And then Luke remembered his song that wasn't done yet and -

Alex grabbed Luke's journal, laying on the kitchen table as his tone grew stronger, " _eat_ Luke." For someone so soft and nervous it never grew old to see just how effortlessly Alex could slip into his dominant role. 

People would guess Luke was the dominant out the three of them, but then again not everyone saw Alex this way, how could they know that Luke would be on his knees within seconds if Alex asked him to? 

Luke proceeded to eat, shoving the food in his mouth as if it were running away from him and it made Alex scowl. "You're a slob Luke Patterson." The drummer only got a smile and a wink in return.

He rolled his eyes and put on his hoodie. "I'm going to check Reg, he won't want to eat until he's done smoking but that doesn't mean you can eat all the Mac and Cheese. Save him a bowl." 

Luke offered him a thumbs up before Alex was going towards the sliding glass door and out to the backyard.

His food was gone after a few more minutes leaving a delighted feeling rolling through Luke's stomach. He patted around his jeans for a piece of watermelon gum Flynn gave him earlier, he didn't fully enjoy the cheesy taste left in his mouth. 

Reggie's backyard was pretty spacious. Back when Alex played soccer to please his father, he and Luke used to play one on one matches out here.

Those summer days were some of the best days of Luke's life. The way Alex would eventually get too hot for clothing so he'd lift off his shirt leaving only his gold chain to lay against his skin. The years of drumming had done him favorable even then, his arms and shoulders full of muscle. And in the summer sun his blond locks blazed so bright he looked like an ethereal Greek God. 

Luke had never been one for worship, but he knew at that moment that he'd worship every inch of Alex for the rest of his life.

In the cool blades of grass lay Reggie. Usually a book would be covering his face, a classic like _Frankenstein_ , he'd never comprehended the rules of sports so they never intrigued him. Luke wouldn't be able to see his face for the most part, but every now and then Reggie would twist at the sound of Alex's laughter and the blue of his eyes were the first thing Luke would study.

His head full of dark hair would pop against the green of the grass, a smile playing on his lips that Reggie himself probably wasn't aware of because the sound of Alex's laughter was just that contagious. _Beautiful_ , Luke would think.

He watched them enough during those days to have those memories still vividly alive to him. Because that was the summer they fell in love.

Days full of fucking around with each other and their usual banter. Nights full of soft touches, candy sweet kisses, and many whispered words. It was since that summer, years ago, that they'd been together.

And now, Alex was sitting in the grass with Reggie in between his long legs, both of them looking up at the night sky. From Reggie's house, you'd always be able to see the stars, almost as if they shined for him and for him only.

Luke stalked towards his boys, thinking of all the different ways he could entangle himself with them, before he decided on one.

He plopped down onto his butt in front of Reggie's feet, Alex's hands were on the ground as he leaned back a bit, so Luke took Reggie's hands from where they rested on his knees into one of his.

He could smell the weed lingering in Reggie's flannel. The red encircling Reggie's eyes, even in the dark it was noticeable, the way his lashes fell lazily. There was something about seeing Reggie like this that made Luke warm. To see him at peace, free of the littlest of tension, so blissful and content.

Luke placed a kiss to Reggie's skin, just under his eye. His hand came up to Reggie's jaw, Luke's thumb caressing the bone gently before his hand traveled up to Reggie's hair. He brushed it backwards into the style Reggie preferred it in.

And then his fingers were brushing Reggie's lip and Reggie's glossy eyes narrowed, "are you gonna kiss me or not?" Luke could smell spearmint off of Reggie's breath, probably from the mints he carried around.

"Patience Reginald," Alex taunted from behind him. His eyes were shut so all that was visible under the light of the moon were his dark, heavy, eyelashes.

Luke snickered quietly, "I won't make you wait babe." He went forward a tad bit and let his lips meet Reggie's, they were slightly dry from the smoking but Luke was ready to fix that as Reggie whimpered out of delight.

He'd said something about it before. How when he was high everything felt bigger. A simple kiss from Luke or Alex was enough to send Reggie into oblivion.

Luke bit at his lip and Reggie groaned when Luke pulled away. He was a tease and he knew it, that stupid smirk that Reggie loved no matter what, was on his lips.

"More," Reggie whispered. "Please?"

And he looked _so pretty_ when he begged. It was rare that Luke was the one Reggie was begging to when Alex practically _craved_ to hear both boys pleading for him.

Alex hummed at the softness of Reggie's words, a smirk on his face, and Luke's point was only proven.

"Yeah .. yeah," Luke muttered before kissing Reggie again. This time Reggie moved his fingers to grab onto Luke's hair, holding him closer than close, and after a while Luke was laughing.

"Gotta let me breath Reg," he said with a fond look in his hazel eyes. Reggie blushed and Luke pecked his lips before Alex cut in,

"If you two stopped making out, you could hear the sounds of the waves. It's so relaxing."

So that was what was lulling him to sleep.

They sat quiet for a few moments.

"I could get used to this," Reggie sighed.

"What?"

"Being together like this 24/7." Luke frowned, "we already do that Reg."

"But not in this way .."

They waited patiently as Reggie gathered his thoughts. It took him a little longer to find the words he needed to express himself sometimes. Reggie used to hate that about himself, felt like he was slow, and maybe it was because his parents made him feel that way.

But Luke and Alex's patience reminded him that it was okay, he was okay. And if the two people he loved most in the world didn't mind it, why should he?

"We wake up together, go to sleep together, eat every meal together," Reggie paused before he laughed. "Sometimes _shower_ together."

It was a wonder that all three boys managed to fit in Reggie's shower, especially with Alex's height and Luke's build, but they made it work just like they always did.

"That was one time." "But it's the start of many future showers together," Luke winked.

"I liked how it felt, so .." "Domestic?" Of course Alex knew what Reggie was getting at.

"Yeah."

"The band is taking off, soon we'll be touring the world, this is just the start of it all."

“Be careful Reg, you might end up getting sick of us when we're all cramped up on a tour bus."

Reggie scoffed, _as_ _if_.

Luke lunged forward, his weight coming forward which meant Reggie fell back. Alex's arm was quick to wrap around Reggie's waist to support him against his chest. Luke was practically straddling Reggie now as he gazed at both him and Alex.

 _His_ wild look in his eyes. It was the same fiery look he got whenever he was bratty with Alex. Or when he was singing with Julie. Or when he was staring at Reggie in physics.

Luke was _fire_ , and hell did Reggie know it.

"Point is, you're stuck with us, no backsies." Reggie giggled at the last word as his fingers traced Luke's cheekbones, Alex spoke up, "like the piece of gum underneath Luke’s desk in english."

Luke grimaced. The whole entire school year he’d been trying to get that damm piece of gum off from that desk. The disgust that ran through him whenever his fingers accidentally touched the gum was at a peak level.

Reggie didn't need them to tell him they were stuck. He'd known that a long time ago. And for most people the feeling of being stuck was scary, it scared his father who never planned to settle down and have a wife and kid. It scared his mother who wanted to become a famous actress and not a regular old housewife.

But Reggie wasn't just stuck, _no_ , he was free.

Free in the music he played with the band, free in the way Luke kissed him senseless, and free in the tight way Alex held him.

Yeah no, he wasn't scared.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got more planned out my friends but while I work on other stories I’ve got to catch up on my homework 😭. so here’s just a little something to feed you all. there’s a concept that’s been forming in my head over these weeks, it’s alex centered, I hope I can work it out for you all:).
> 
> that is all, I hope you enjoyed, until the next time we meet ❤️.


End file.
